


Sexcapades - Yo Yo

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Series: Sexcapades [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, Sexual Content, mentions of Philinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: After the team defeats a group of watchdogs, Elena goes in search for the science duo...only to find them in a very interesting situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4! Yes there is definitely more to come in this series. I still have a few more characters to get through before I move on to the Fitzsimmons POV of each scenario. Stay Tuned!! 
> 
> Thank you al for the comments so far, they are very much appreciated.

Elena wiped away the dirt from her pants briskly; a cut above her left eye stung but the adrenaline coursing through her made it bearable, it would likely form a nasty bruise by morning. She met Mack at the quinjet, their little mission to take down a nasty pack of watchdogs had turned out to be a huge success. Coulson and May were already inside, the pair noticeably closer in recent weeks which made Elena smile fondly at the man she wished would finally give in. 

“You know you still haven’t asked me to dinner again!" She teased, smirking cheekily as Mack responded to her remark with a smirk of his own, his head shaking in feigned disbelief.

"Where's Fitz and Simmons anyway?"

"Nice subject change!" She remarked smartly with just a hint of disappointed.

"Simmons said she wanted to check the rear of the building, make sure we got everyone!" Mack continued, his eyes darting around in search of their team mates, “I thought they'd be back by now!"

"Why?" Elena asked, confused, "Didn’t Fitz already check with one of his little science invention things?"

"It’s a sensor. And it’s on the Quinjet." He explained lamely. Something told her he probably had no idea how it worked anyway. "And it’s not wrong to want visual confirmation, techs not always 100% no matter how high the IQ of the designer is."

"Fair enough!" She shrugged, interest already lost. "I'll head around back to make sure they're okay!"

"I’ll head the other way. Meet back here in 20!"

"Race you, turtle man?" She teased before turning to head towards the building rear with a flick of her hair.

She walked, determined, towards her destination, eyes darting everywhere cautiously; making sure she wasn’t caught off guard if they really hadn’t taken out all the watchdogs in the area. It was as she neared the back corner of the building that she heard the unmistakable sound of a body hitting, what she assumed was, one of the large dumpsters that stood fixed next to the buildings fire exits.

She drew her gun instantly and pressed her back to the building wall; A rough grunt emitted from whomever was just around the corner. Fearing for her friends lives, Elena wasted no time moving into view, gun raised in the direction of the would be assailant...who turned out to be both Fitz and Simmons in a very precarious position.

Elena smiled in disbelief as she took in the sight before her. Fitz, still fully dressed, was taking Jemma from behind at a rapid pace; her pants pooling at her feet. She was bent over, knuckles turning white as she clutched the dumpster for support with one hand as the other rested upon the building wall. Fitz’s hands held her shoulders for leverage as he pulled her into each thrust; He grunted softly with each stroke. It was almost a shame to have to stop them, however, seeing their embarrassed faces would be too good to miss.

"Conejos" Elena exclaimed, laughing.

"YOYO!" Jemma squealed. She turned almost fully as Fitz stumbled back, swearing profusely. Her pants were back up around her waist in a second. Her lipstick smeared and face flushed bright red; whether it was from their activities or embarrassment, Elena didn’t know. It was hilarious either way.

Fitz remained with his back turned, clearly tucking himself back into his pants.

"Oh my gosh!" Jemma whispered to herself before adding, "I'm SO sorry Elena!"

"Don’t let me stop you!" Elena laughed as she put her gun away.

"Uh, we were, I mean, we just..." Fitz gushed as he worked to buckle his belt while simultaneously trying to tuck in his shirt, “Crap!” 

Elena held up her hands not wanting either to explain any further, "Hey, I don’t judge!" She smirked, "But you got 15 minutes before we leave and," she pointed to an extremely obvious stain on Fitz's pants, "looks like you’ve got some cleaning up to do!"

Fitz looked down at his pants, horrified, before Jemma turned him towards her to examine the stain herself, an equally horrified gasp escaping her lips.

Elena laughed as she turned to head back to the quinjet, shaking her head in disbelief, "See you two bunny rabbits soon!"

She was almost certain she heard Jemma whisper “Later” to Fitz as she rounded the corner heading back towards Mack. She couldn’t wait to tell him!


End file.
